Compared to traditional lighting systems such as high intensity discharge (HID), high intensity fluorescent (HIF), and high pressure sodium (HPS) lightings that are used in a variety of settings, including large scale facilities such as warehouses, light emitting diodes (LEDs) provide superior performance. Some of the advantages include low energy consumption (with excellent lighting levels), fast switching, long lifetime, etc.